


Formula one oneshots

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Hey  this is going be a book revolving around f1 boyxboy relationships but NO smut
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 49





	1. Max/Charles accident

Charles’s first day of pre season testing had not gone to plan. Firstly he overslept and was abruptly woken to Andrea banging on his door telling him that he was very late. He quickly jumped out of bed and got changed into his Ferrari’s top and jeans, gave his hair a brush and ran out the door. He was met by a very unimpressed andrea at the front door of the hotel. Andrea handed him a large coffee and a croissant. They then jumped in the van and made their way to the circuit .

They arrived at the circuit and headed for Ferrari’s hospitality just as he was walking in the front door he bumped into Sebastian who was already in his race suit. “Running late Charles” seb laughed. Charles ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor sheepishly “ yea I didn’t hear my alarm” Charles replied “well mattia wants to see us in the garage in 10 minutes so hurry up” Sebastian said and he walked off in the direction of the garage. Charles sighed and made his way into the hospitality and into his drivers room to get changed. He was just finished getting changed and about to use the bathroom when Andrea knocked on his door. “Charles come on mattia is waiting for you” he shouted from the other side of the door, Charles quickly turned around and headed out of his drivers room and over to the garage where mattia and Sebastian where already there. “Ahh Charles nice of you to join us” mattia smiled. Charles apologised to mattia and Sebastian and he continued to talk about what the plans for the day was. “So Charles you will go out for this morning practice session and Sebastian will do this afternoon is that ok?” Mattia asked. “Yes that’s good thank you mattia” Charles replied. Mattia smiled and walked off and Sebastian also headed off in the direction of the press pen. Charles sighed and went to find a bathroom but got pulled aside by his personal trainer Andrea. “ and where do you think your going practice starts in an hour we need to get warmed up” Andrea said while pulling him in the direction of his drivers room. Charles tried to argue with Andrea but he was having none of it. Charles gave in and got on with his warm up.

By the time he had done all his exercises and stretches it was time to get in the car. It was warm in Barcelona so of course he had to take drinks out of his bottle during practice but that only adding to his need for the toilet. 4 and half extremely long hours later Charles was finally back in the garage ready to get out of his car. Shutting down all of the necessary things he jumped out of the car. He all of a sudden felt extremely dizzy and everything went black.......

Charles woke up to something cool on his forehead and one very worried looking max Verstappen standing over his face.” Hey Charles take it easy you fainted when you got out of the car 15 minutes ago” max said while carding his hand through Charles brown sweaty hair. Sebastian was also kneeling beside Charles with a worried look on his face. Charles felt the slightest bit better and tried to move to sit up. Max and Sebastian noticed his intentions and helped him to sit up with his back against Max’s chest. Only then did Charles suddenly feel something warm between his legs “non, non, non cela ne peut pas arriver“ he muttered in french. Sebastian heard his muttering “Charles what do you mean what’s happened?l Sebastian asked with a concerned looked on his face. Charles looked down being embarsed . That’s when max and Sebastian both noticed the puddle forming around Charles “ o Charles it’s ok” max said still keeping a tight grip on Charles and he started to cry “ NO it’s not ok I pissed myself like a baby” Charles sobbed. Max and Charles never noticed seb leave but he came back with a blanket and had cleared all the staff out of the garage to give them some privacy. “Charles it ok I think you may have a urine infection that would explain you passing out and being so warm as well” Sebastian said quietly while trying to comfort the young Monégasque. Max lifted Charles up and Sebastian wrapped the blanket round Charles to cover any signs of the accident and between the both of them they managed to get Charles into his drivers room without attracting much attention.

Max set Charles down on top of the toilet while Sebastian stood at the door watching cautiously. “I am gonna go find a medic” Sebastian said quietly and left the two drivers in peace locking the door on his way out. Max turned the shower on and made sure it wasn’t too warm for Charles who was still sniffing with the odd stray tear running down his face. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up” max said while helping Charles out of his race suit and fire proofs. Charles sniffed “ you shouldn’t have to do this. I am such a baby for letting this happen” he said. Max sighed and kissed his forehead and said “Charles you have nothing to be ashamed off ok it was an accident”. Max helped him into the shower and told him he would be back as soon as he got him some fresh clothes to wear. Max returned not 5 minutes later with Charles favourite hoodie and a pair of jogging bottoms. Once Charles was finished he turned the shower off and took the large towel max handed him to dry himself. Max then help Charles get dressed and he was still so weak from having a fever.” Come on baby lets get you on the sofa” max said while guiding Charles out onto the considerably small sofa in Charles drivers room. Once Charles was settled max sat down on the floor in front of the sofa keeping an eye on Charles as he fell into a fitful sleep. 

Max was taken out of his daydream by a knock at the door he got up and opened the door to see Sebastian standing with a medic. “ I hear Charles isn’t feeling the best” the medic said smiling sympathetically max nodded his head and let them into the room “ yea he has a temperature and fainted when he got out of his car he also had an accident which he is quite embarrassed by but I’m sure Sebastian told you all this” the medic smiled at him “ yes he did from the sound of his symptoms it does sound like a urine infection but I would need to examine him if that’s ok?” The medic asked. Max smiled and went over to the sofa to wake up Charles “Charles baby wake up there’s a medic here to see you” he said in a quite voice. Charles slowly woke up and sat up with both max and Sebastians help. “hello Charles my names Louise would it be alright if I check your temperature first” she asked politely coming closer to Charles. He just nodded Louise smiled and put her thermometer in his ear waiting for it to beep. The thermometer beep and Louise looked at it “ ahh yes you have a 39 degrees fever which is considerably higher than it should be. I can get you some fever reducers for that” Louise smiled at Charles sympathetically. Charles just nodded at her not really taking in what she was saying lucky for him max and Sebastian were listen. “ I would also like to feel your stomach if that’s alright” Louise asked. Charles nodded looking very unsure about letting a stranger touch him. Max and Sebastian helped him lie down flat on the sofa and max sat above him running his hand through his hair. “ it’s gonna be alright Charles” max whispered quietly. Louise got her gloves on and came over “ I’m just going to pull your hoodie up ok Charles” she said while looking at Charles to check he was OK with it. He nodded and she continued with her examination of his stomach. She touched one area of his stomach which looked swollen compared to the rest of his stomach. Charles let out a pained whimper and tried to curl away from her “ I’m sorry Charles that’s me done you can pull your top down again” she said while taking off her gloves and disposing off them. She came back over and started to explain what had caused Charles pain “ that was his kidney or bladder I touched and it is clearly swollen which make me believe this is an infection but I would need a urine sample if possible to confirm it” Louise said looking hopefully towards Charles and max. 

Charles looked up at max eyes pleading for help. Max got up and helped Charles in the direction of the bathroom while grabbing the cup of Louise on the way past. Max got Charles to the toilet and turned his back to him to give him some privacy. He waited a few minutes before he headed pained sounds coming from Charles. Max turned Around to Charles shaking and crying on the toilet. “ hey hey Charles it’s ok don’t worry about it” max said while knelling down In front of Charles  
, “ It hurts max” Charles sobed. Max just held Charles as closed as her could while whisper comfort in his ear hoping the distraction would work which it did. Both max and Charles sighed in relief and Charles left the sample on the sink counter and max helped him back out to the sofa. Louise smiled and headed for the bathroom with her test kit. She came back out 5 minutes later “ yup it is an infection I am going to prescribe him antibiotics to take 3 tablets 3 times a day as well as fever reducers” she said “ I would also encourage him to drink as much as possible drink like lucosade sport to get him hydrated again” she continued. Louise gave Charles his first does of medication and gave the rest to max to give to him later. Max and Sebastian thanked Louise and showed her out. Sebastian put his hand on Max’s shoulder and said “ I am going to go get him some drinks I’ll be back soon” he smiled softly and left. Max ran his hands over his face and went over to where Charles had fallen asleep on the sofa again. Max slipped in behind Charles and closed his eyes as well.

Max was awake a couple of hours later to Sebastian and Kimi standing looking at them. “ Christian cleared you to go with Charles there is a car waiting for both of you” Sebastian said quietly “ thank you for everything seb” max whispered. He woke Charles up and told him that they were going back to the hotel. Between the three of them they got a still tired and feverish Charles to the car. They both got in and drove off towards the hotel leaving Sebastian and Kimi at the track to clear a few things up but Sebastian promising to come check on them later on.


	2. What if? Charles/max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey can you please do one where its the night before the Monaco Grand Prix and Charles has an anxiety attack thinking he won’t make Jules and his dad proud.

Charles looked out of the sparkling lights of Monaco from his apartment balcony it was the night before his home Grand Prix and he couldn’t sleep. Charles looked at his phone to see it was just past 1am in the morning. He turned and made his way back into his apartment to go make himself a cup of tea.

He passed a photo of him, Jules and his dad, and that is when Charles mind started to wonder. “What if I’m not good enough” or “I crash” or “what if I don’t make them proud”. Charles suddenly found himself not able to breath and everything was spinning around him. He quickly grabbed his phone and rang the one person he knew would pick up. 

“Hello” a sleepy max answered “max..please....I.......can’t........breath” Charles managed to choke out. Suddenly max was a lot more alert and had jumped out of bed pulling on a hoodie “ Charles what’s wrong it’s all going to be ok just take deep breaths” max said while grabbing his key card to his hotel room and running out “I’m....scared....max...pl..please...help....me” Charles said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“I’m coming now Charles just try to take deep breaths ok I’ll be there in 10 minutes don’t hang up” max said while getting into a taxi and telling the driver Charles address. All of a sudden the line went dead “CHARLES are you there” max pleaded desperately into the phone but he relished he was cut off and told the driver to hurry.

Charles panicked even more when his phone went dead and he couldn’t hear max anymore. Gasping for air Charles found his way to the corner of his living room and curled up still struggling to breath and hoping max would be there soon.

Max paid the driver and jumped out and ran into Charles apartment complex already having a key to the Monégasqans apartment. He ran up the 4 flights of stairs and landed at Charles door. He quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him. “Charles where are you” max shouted while checking the kitchen and the bedroom with no luck. He stoped and suddenly he heard ragged breaths coming from the living room.

Max ran in to find Charles curled up in the corner. He ran over to him getting down on his knees in front of him “hey hey Charles it’s ok I’m here now take deep breaths” max said while trying to get the young mans attention. He grabbed Charles’s hands away from his face so that he could see his eyes.

Charles looked up at max with scared eye “max.....I.....can’t......breath” he gasped out. Max pulled Charles forward so that his head was leaning on his chest. “ just follow my breaths baby’s it’s gonna be ok” max said while running a hand through Charles hair. Max exaggerated his breathing to make it easier for Charles to follow.

After about 15 minutes Charles began to slowly breath normal again. Max pulled himself away from Charles so he could look at him. Charles looked up at him with an exhausted look on his face “you feeling better now baby” max asked quietly “ I’m sorry about that it’s just with Jules and.....” Charles started to get himself worked up again. Max gently shushed Charles telling him he understands and it was all going to be ok.

10 minutes later max slowly pulled him and Charles up off the cold living room floor. “ c’mon Charles let’s get you into bed” max said while gently leading the taller man into his bedroom. Charles sat down on the edge of the bed as max disappeared out of the room. Max came back a glass of water and what he knew was Charles’s favourite blanket that Jules has gave him when he was younger.

Charles looked up when he heard max reappear and broke down when he seen what max was carrying. “Hey it’s ok baby let it all out” max said setting the water on the bedside table and wrapping the blanket round Charles shoulders. Max sat down beside Charles and hugged him as tight as he could. “What if I don’t make them proud” Charles whispered while looking up at max. Max sighed “Charles you will always make them proud no matter what happens. They would be incredibly proud of everything you and your brothers have achieved” max said and kissed Charles forehead.

Charles slowly started to fall asleep while leaning on Max’s shoulder. So max manuverd Charles so he was in under the duvet covers. Max threw off his hoodie and got into bed beside Charles and opened his phone to text Sebastian to explain what happened and too ask if he could cancel Charles media duties. He sent the text and lay down to cuddle Charles. “Thank you maxy” Charles whispered max just hugged him tighter and they both fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr tarlos101


	3. Merde Charles/max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles still can’t find out how to end twitch Correctly and max walks in and kisses him thinking it’s ended chaos ensured

“So that’s it for today guys see you tomorrow” Charles says while trying ending his twitch stream. He learned back in his chair sighing and rubbing his hands over his face unaware there was still 30,000 people watching him and no one was expecting what happened next.

Max heard that Charles had stoped talking so decided to head up to see if he was ready to have dinner. Max knocked the door to Charles simulator room and poked his head round the corner. Charles looked up at him and smiled “ hey baby it’s safe to come in” Charles laughed.

Max slipped in and leaned down to give Charles a kiss. They were both very oblivious to the current reaction of everyone that had just got the shocks of their lives.

“You ready to come have some dinner” asked max while looking down at Charles. Charles smiled “yeah I’ll be down in a minute just gonna shut down my computer”. 

Max gave him one last kiss and walked back towards the kitchen to prepair the pasta and chicken. 

Charles sat up and started working on shutting down his computer when he realised that his stream was still live. Charles colour instantly left his face  
“merde merde merde” Charles muttered while quickly shutting down his computer. He grabbed his phone to check his social media pages and sure enough people had seen the young couple kiss and were going crazy over it.

Max was blissfully unaware of what had happened until Charles walked into the kitchen in a daze and his skin as pale at the white tiles on the floor. “Baby what’s wrong you look like you’ve seen a ghost” max laughed walking over to Charles putting his hands on his shoulder to get Charles to look at him 

Charles looked up with tears in his eyes “ I’ve fucked up big time max, I’m so so sorry” Charles started sobbing and crashed into max seeking what could be the last comfort he could get from max.

Max guided Charles to sit on a bar stool “ Charles look at me please tell me what’s happened” he said while tilting Charles head up to look at him.

Charles let out a shakey breath “ i th..thought I had en..ended the stream b..but it didn’t end and everyone saw us kiss I’m sorry” Charles said while starting to cry hysterically 

Max was in a state of shock but shook it off so he could comfort Charles “ hey hey baby it’s ok we will sort this all out ok I promise” max said while hugging him as tightly as he could.

Charles started to calm down when his phone rang with the one name he was dreading seeing mattia “hello” Charles answered with a shakey voice “ Charles can you please explain how I had to find out you were dating max Verstappen by my 15 year old daughter watching your stream” mattia shouted down the phone

“I’m sorry mattia I thought I had shut the stream off we didn’t mean for it to happen like this” Charles said voice breaking again mattia sighed “ it’s ok Charles I’m going to get the press officers to work closely with you,Max and red bull and congratulations” mattia said before ending the call.

Charles let out a sob and was instantly pulled into a Hugh by max whispering comforting words in his ear. Max lifted Charles and went to the living room and set him on the sofa and play with his hair Until he fell asleep

Max went to Charles home offices and decided to contact Christian before he found out for himself and Cristian was very supportive of the two and told them they would sort out the press 

Max headed back to the living room to find Charles sitting reading through news article about them. Charles was clearly shaking under the think blanket. Max quickly came round and took the phone out of Charles hands “ hey you don’t need to be looking at that now you’ll make yourself sick with worry” max said while hugging Charles close.

Charles just clung to Max’s shirt enjoy the warmth and the Rythem of Max’s heart. “ I dint think I can eat anything now” he whispered.

Max sighed and looked down at the brown mop of hair on his chest “ you need to eat something baby please”. Charles looked up at max with his famous puppy dog eyes “ just something small them please” he whispered 

Max gave him a squeeze and got up to head to the kitchen to get Charles a small plate of chicken and pasta. He reaheated a small portion for himself as well as Charles.

Max came back to the living room with two plates of food handing the smaller one to Charles and setting his on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to get drinks and cutlery 

Once the were both settled on the sofa and the tv playing mindlessly in the background. They ate their dinner quietly Charles only picking at his food 

Charles had completely lost his appetite only eating the few bits of chicken and set it down on the table in front of him and curled up into Max’s side and contented fell asleep exhausted from the days events

Charles woke up to find himself in bed beside max and it dark outside. He was still exhausted and closed his eyes again drifting off into the land of nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr iamstuipedleclerc  
> . Feel free to send promotes


End file.
